Celt
'' "We have no rules of engagement. Whatever we need to do to get the job done...we thought of war as a sport."'' ''- Spencer Dinnean, Celtic warrior descendant'' The Celtic Warrior, The tribal warrior who helped bring about the fall of the Rome empire. Vs... the Persian Immortals, the elite warriors of the Persian empire... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History Tribal warfare was a regular feature of Celtic societies, with tribes using warfare as a means of exerting political control and harrassing rivals, for economic advantage, and, in some instances, to conquer territory. The majority of Celtic soldiers were usually levies, though Celtic levies often proved to be worthy adversaries despite their lack of training or discipline. Aside from fairly common tribal warfare, the Celts were actually a quite civilized people, they are often credited with the invention of soap. Celt's were some of the ancient world's most talented metal workers and were quite famous for their fine swords and chainmail as well as many intricate works of art. During the La Tene era (~450 BCE-100 BCE), Celtic culture was geographically the most widespread in Europe and certainly one of the more advanced. It was during the La Tene period that Brennus led the Sennones tribe, among many others (perhaps even some Germanic tribes), into Italy and sacked Rome 386-387 BCE before being repelled and continuing on east to ravage the Balkans and parts of Greece before settling in Turkey in the region known as Galatia. Many of the Celtic tribes that remained in Gaul, the Alps, Bohemia, parts of Iberia, and parts of Britain were gradually conquered by the Romans around three hundred years later, due mostly to disunity often caused by Roman bribery. During this period of Roman conquering and occupation, Vercingetorix (ver-sin-get-or-rick)s became king of the Arverni tribe and led a rebellion against the Romans, which ended at the battle of Alesia where Vercingtorix lost, was captured, and was slain after Caesar's Triumph (basically a Roman parade after a military conquest) through Rome, of which he was a center piece. This effectively ended the heaviest Celtic resistence to Roman rule in Gaul, but they would later cause problems for the Romans in Britain and finally halt their advance. Celt_4.jpg Celt_3.jpg Celt_2.jpg Celt_1.jpg aedui_teceitos.gif celticheavyswordsmansyrno0.jpg nerviiswordsmanif7.jpg Weapons The Celts fought with a wide array of weapons, includings swords, spears, slings, javelins, axes and bows. The prefered weapons and armor varied from tribe to tribe, some prefered using spears others were master swordsmen. The armor of a Celtic tribe also varied greatly, some fought with leather armor, others using thier signature armor, chainmail, others used plate armor and some were even known to fight naked. They were renowned iron workers, having invented chain mail. The top of Celtic society would wear chain mail and a decorated iron helmet, along with a high quality spear (Gaesum), shield and longsword. They would also be further decorated by bronze torques on their arms and necks and would often spike and bleach their hair to appear more intimidating. Battle The battle begins in a open field with the Persian Immortal and Celt in their own chariots, each with its own charioteer. The Celt raises his Long Sword and points at the other chariot, signaling his charioteer to advance. The Immortal's chariot signals for the chariot to charge as well. As the two chariots race across the field, the Immortal fires an arrow from his bow and hits the Celt's charioteer in his chest. The Persian chariot closes in and breaks one of the Chariot's wheels with a Chariot Scythe. The collision throws the Celt off of his chariot and flips the chariot over. The Celt runs up to the fallen vehicle and grabs his Lancea, choosing to abandon his shield. With a loud battlecry, he charges at the Persian Immortal and his chariot. The Persian fires another arrow, but misses. As he readies another arrow, the Celt throws his Lancea. It misses, but it distracts the Immortal and prevents him from getting a clear shot. The Celt runs past the Persian chariot, vaulting over the incoming Scythe. He grabs his Lancea and tries to distance himself from the chariot. He realizes that it won't do him any good, however, and chooses to discard it in favor of his Sling. The Persian Immortal jumps off his chariot with his spear and shield just before the Celt swings his Sling around and throws a rock. The rock hits the Persian charioteer and knocks him unconsious. The Immortal runs towards the Celt, but the Celt picks up his Lancea just as the Immortal approaches him. He thrusts at the Immortal, knocking his spear out of his hand. The Immortal tries to back off, but the Celt jumps up and kicks him. The Immortal draws his Sagaris axe and glares at the Celt. The two begin to swing at each other, but cannot pull off a successful blow. After a few misses, the Celt aims at the Immortal's thigh and stabs it. The Persian Immortal yells in pain and swings, forcing the Celt to pull out his Lancea. The Immortal tries an overhand swing, but the Celt blocks with his Lancea. The Persian seizes the opportunity to kick him in the stomach and knock him down. The Celt gets back up and draws his Long Sword and Burda club. He distracts the Immortal with the Long Sword, and then hits the Immortal with the club. The Persian Immortal blocks the Long Sword with his Sagaris, but the Celt kicks him again. The Celt tries to finish the fight with a stab, but the Immortal rolls out of the way. He gets back up and swings the Sagaris, but the Celt parries and hits him twice with the Burda Club. The Immortal falls to the floor, but manages to roll over and block the Long Sword with the Sagaris. He gets up and spins around the Sagaris, piercing the Celt's arm. The Celt hits the Sagaris out of the Persian Immortal's hands and leaves him without a weapon. The Immortal runs away, forcing the Celt to chase him down, dropping the Burda from his wounded arm. The Immortal finds his spear laying on the floor and grabs it. He thrusts it at the Celt twice, but misses. The Celt tries to swing the sword downward, but the Immortal flips the Spear over and hits him in the head with the iron counterweight on the bottom of the spear. The Celt throws his head back in pain, giving the Immortal enough time to flip the Spear again and stab the Celt in the chest. He drives the Spear harder through the leather armor and forces the Celt to the floor. The Immortal pushes the spear deeper until blood spews out of the Celt's mouth as the Immortal pulls out his spear. The Persian Immortal, standing over the dead body, raises his spear and yell out "Farsa!" (Persia) in victory. Trivia *The Celt and Persian Immortal were the first warriors to use chariots on the show. *At 6' tall, the Celt is the tallest ancient warrior so far. *Hannibal allied himself with Celtic Gauls, though because Celts are seperate tribes, Hannibal also had to fight Celts. Sometimes he would convert the opposing Celts to his army. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors